thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fearful Four
The Legend of Edgar Kharon details the adventures the famed outlaw Edgar Kharon and his crew, the Fearful Four, underwent after the first reality glitch sent him and his group of bandits through various .relapses. The Fearful Four Edgar Kharon: "The Ace". Edgar Kharon was the greatest sharpshooter of the west, able to cleanly clear out targets from almost a half mile away with his revolver. This is due to a glitch in .reality marking him as an error along with giving him ten times the sight of a hawk. Edgar is a wise-cracker and goof, but outside of his humor lies a charming, yet deadly gunman and leader. Barnabelt Kinnard: "The Hook". Barnabelt is somewhat of a bogeyman who had acquired supernatural stealth due to a reality glitch. Nobody knows his origin or where he came from, as many call him a devil or a monster, save for Edgar who befriended him on an adventure. What Barnabelt lacks in looks, he easily makes up for in skill, able to swiftly sneak into a fort and take out every soldier without being seen or leaving any trails. Skilled with his hand, which happens to be a hook, Barnabelt is Edgar's best friend and acquaintance. Deither Ellisviel: "The Doctor". Ellisveil, or Ellis, was known around parts as somewhat of a witch doctor. Ellis' cures and elixirs always seemed to work due to his reality glitch giving him the power to turn anything into a healing substance. This charming doctor met Edgar through his adventures and him and Barnabelt soon became friends. Kyla O'lora: "The Assassin". Kyla was a local whore with a passion for men and an even bigger passion for murder. Kyla's reality glitch oddly enough makes her irresistible to non-errored humans, which made her respect Edgar after a brief confrontation that ended in a stalemate. Time Heist Eventually the Fearful Four took on the task of robbing a train, when it all went south. Having expected the four to show up, local sheriff Edwardo Carry had rigged the track with explosives that would cause the train to go off track towards the cliff. After figuring out the train was rigged, Edgar and his crew spent their last minutes getting all the hostages into the back before detaching it safely and going over the edge of the cliff before blinking out of existence. The crew hurdled through a sea of red, swarming with alien code and numbers before waking back up on the days of each of their respective births, on the side of the tracks. Over time, the crew came to meet back up and realized that none of them were aging. Taking advantage of this, they rode together until the very date of the trainwreck, May 15, 1855, where they failed to save themselves again and the cycle repeated. The crew repeated this cycle for the equivalent of one human eternity, causing very adverse effects on their forms, eventually allowing them to be seen as gods amongst men for the realities to come; they became known as the Four Horsemen. The Four Horsemen Edgar "Death" Kharon: Death took to riding a white horse and fashioning a set of two engraved, copper revolvers. Barnabelt "War" Kinnard: War took to riding a decrepit horse, one almost held together by hooks and wire. At his side he kept a massive hook, one not a stranger to bloodlust. Deither "Plague" Ellisviel: Plague rode a healthy, black horse. While not using weapons, he carried around various sinister medical supplies. Kyla "Famine" O'Lora: Famine rode the sickest steed, filled to the brim with maggots and flies. While sick, this steed was the fastest, and the massive amounts of insects feeding on its undying flesh thanks to the doctor, caused mass loss of crops and livestock. Force to be Reckoned With Eventually, the creator of .reality began to notice a certain timeline where things had gone very askew. Going down personally, Redgrave was met with an apocalyptic site as the world bowed to the Horsemen as Gods. Furious with the power of these humans, Redgrave stepped in and killed Famine, only to be stopped by another Dekn — one very interested in the four. This Dekn bartered with Redgrave, and promised to take the remaining three to places where they could not cause this much mayhem again. Redgrave obliged and the Dekn took the three and vanished. New Lives Deither Ellisviel: After encountering a being of higher power on the road, one introduced as the Guilted One, Ellisviel left the group and never returned. However, before he left, Edgar gave him his most prized possession: one of his revolvers. Taking the gift, Ellisviel vanished and was lost from history. Barnabelt Kinnard: Having lost most of his mind to the iterations, Barnabelt was all but lost in this new life. Offering to ease his suffering and allow for a better life, the Dekn convinced Kinnard to try a certain summoning sigil to attract the attention of a being that could rejuvenate him. The being was successful and used Barnabelt's body as a vessel for it's later endeavors. Edgar Kharon: Edgar decided he wanted more. After promising the Dekn he would strike him dead, his wish to see the highest power was granted. Having ascended to the highest possible realm, Edgar was met with a terrifying being; a cosmic eye of space and darkness. Introducing itself as simply Cre'vial, the being decided to ease its boredom with the human game of chess. Edgar challenged the being to a game, and in return asked his prize be "to be made one of you" at the cost of loss being "having your legend and legacy wiped from memory and existence". Scoffing at being beat by a human, the two engaged in a game spanning four eternities before Edgar remained victorious. Enraged that a human beat him, Cre'vial prepared to strike Edgar down before another being, one skeletal, cloaked and dapper, with a top hat, stopped him. Reminding him of the prize, this new being shook hands with Edgar and promised he would make him one of what they were. This surely turned out to be a trick as instead of turning Edgar into one of them, the being crafted from darkness a child-sized entity with glowing orange eyes. Promising to raise it, Edgar was then allowed entrance into a realm created by one of the beings. Here, he raised the child, Cedric, until his death years later. Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Universe A Category:Lore Category:Humans (Universe A)